Pulaski
Pulaski is a supporting character in the 2014 Disneytoon Studios animated feature film,'' Planes: Fire & Rescue. Background Official Description Pulaski is Piston Peak's structural engine, responsible for protecting the buildings and bridges in the park. With a 2000-gallon tank, he can pump water at 1000 gallons per minute, but protecting the renovated Grand Fusel Lodge—considered the largest log structure in the world—may prove impossible, even for Pulaski.Meet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue Physical appearance Pulaski is a fire truck who has yellow paint on his bodywork, and brown eyes. On his sides is the Piston Peak Fire Department logo, along with blue stripes which have white borders and the inscription "E-64" shown in white. Appearances Planes: Fire & Rescue In ''Planes: Fire & Rescue, Pulaski works as a firefighter to protect Piston Peak National Park from fires, having been put under charge by Cad Spinner to protect the Grand Fusel Lodge. He first appears at the lodge's grand reopening party, telling Cad and the Secretary of the Interior that the fire in Upper Whitewall Falls has been put out. The next day, he is with his pitty Rake after getting a cup of coffee, when they overhear Cad arguing with Maru on getting the tourists to evacuate due to a wildfire heading toward the lodge. As Cad gives a speech to the tourists and the Secretary outside the lodge, Pulaski tells André, the lodge's concierge, that the tourists' lives are at risk. Overhearing the two, Cad pauses the speech and informs Pulaski that he is trying to give a speech, before Pulaski argues with him on mispronouncing his name. Immediately, he tells Cad that the fire is getting closer, and that the tourists need to leave. However, Cad does not listen when the Secretary asks him to show them the plaque, which makes Pulaski and Ol' Jammer unhappy with Cad's selfishness. They both argue that it will get worse if they wait longer for the lodge to be unveiled, before Cad shuts them up and gives them insults, with Pulaski being called an "overpriced sprinkler", and angrily informs that he is waiting to unveil his lodge. Going back to his original spot, Cad reveals the plaque, before the tourists then notice the fire and panic. As Jammer and the Secretary help the road vehicles to evacuate, Pulaski helps the planes to take off, alerting them to avoid the smoke and stay above the walls of the canyon. As a biplane struggles to get her engine to start, another plane impatiently drives in front in her, before Pulaski warns him not to make cutsies, otherwise he would upset Rake. Obeying what Pulaski said, the plane then moves back as the biplane is finally able to take off, with Pulaski again informing his alert about keeping away from the smoke. As the cars make their way through the exit, Pulaski uses his hose to shoot water at the fires, but the wind shifts, causing some sparks to ignite a building on the exit. Pulaski then shoots some water at it, but his hose then gets damaged by a fallen tree, leaving the exit blocked by the fire, which there is unfortunately no other way out of the park. Soon, the Air Attack team arrive, put out the fire and remove the debris, making the tourists able to proceed. Five days later, Pulaski arrives at the firefighters' base with Jammer, André and Rake, feeling happy that Dusty Crophopper is alive after becoming unconscious from having an accident. When Dusty notices that Jammer is now the superintendent of Piston Peak, Pulaski explains to him that the Secretary had put Jammer in charge after firing Cad following his actions of diverting the main water line to his lodge's roof sprinklers. He then travels with Rake and most of the Piston Peak crew to Dusty's hometown Propwash Junction to hear from Ryker that the town's airport is reopened with Dusty becoming a firefighter, before attending at the Corn Festival to watch Dusty and the Air Attack team take part. Relationships Cad Spinner Pulaski does not get on well with Cad for his selfishness on caring about his lodge, especially when he always says his name incorrectly. Ol' Jammer Pulaski is friends with Jammer, as they both tried to get Cad to make the tourists evacuate the park from a wildfire, as well as trying to protect Jammer and the Secretary from a falling tree. Additionally, Pulaski was pleased when the Secretary made Jammer the park's superintendent. Dusty Crophopper Pulaski has not made much interaction with Dusty, but is also nice towards him, especially when Dusty got certified by Blade Ranger as a firefighter and put in the job of fighting fires around Propwash Junction. Trivia *He is named after a firefighting hand tool of the same name. It is part axe and part mattock, and named after its inventor Ed Pulaski, who was also known for his heroism in saving most of his crew during the Great Fire of 1910 by sheltering in an abandoned mine,PREVIEW: Disney Planes Franchise to Launch High-Flying Sequel which is also referenced by Blade's plan of him and Dusty to take shelter in one. Gallery Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg Newscreen9.jpg 81vjGsOxIEL SL1500 .jpg|Die-cast Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-23.png References fi:Pulaski pl:Pułaski Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Planes characters Category:Animated characters Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters